vengence meurtrière 2
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: L’assassin frappe encore une fois en tuant cette fois Zechs mais qui veux venger QuatreC’est ce que Duo cherche désespérément à comprendre…
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance meurtrière

Chapitre 2 : de chaque mot, de l'amour

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews

Résumé :L'assassin frappe encore une fois en tuant cette fois Zechs mais qui veux venger Quatre

C'est ce que Duo cherche désespérément à comprendre…

De chaque mot, de l'amour

Assassin

Je venais de tuer Zechs était-ce une bonne chose ? Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais mal je ne savais pourquoi mais deux sentiment était lisible en moi la joie et la peine certes je vengeais Quatre et cela m'apportait un peu de réconfort mais j'étais triste d'avoir tuer un ami. Je disparus alors comme a mon habitude laissant l'endroit dans la pénombre et le silence …

Mercredi matin, poste central de police L4

Duo

Je ne comprenais rien a cette enquête elle n'avait ni queue ni tête un crime parfait cinq suspect, deux mobiles et enfin aucun indices je n'étais nul part tout se que j'avais réussi a faire c'est de me mettre en froid avec mes amis après avoir été exécrable avec eux et dieu seul sait comme je le regrettais. Mais mon enquête était plus importante et je devais faire abstraction de tout sentiments surtout pour mes suspects potentiels. Je me dirigea vers la sortie espérant trouvé Trowa a son domicile quelque chose le liait a ça je le sentais il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire et surtout il avait un secret je voulais tout savoir quitte a détruire totalement notre amitié….

Trowa

Je me préparais à sortir pour rendre visite a Sixtina mais j'avoue que j'avais des doutes malgré sa promesse disant qu'elle était innocente mais je l'aurais parfaitement comprise si c'était-elle et je l'aurais protégée jusqu'au bout et pas seulement parce qu'elle est mon amie mais aussi parce que mon frère Lukas était amoureux d'elle et je savais ce qu'était d'aimer puisque moi même j'avais vécu une véritable histoire d'amour …Mais je fut bien vite interrompus dans mes pensées par mon ami le natté toujours en quête de preuve et de coupable et j'avoue que pour le moment Sixtina, Eréa, et moi étions ses proies préférées…

-alors Trowa a quoi tu pensais ?me demanda t-il plus chaleureux que c'est dernier temps

-je peux savoir en quoi ça vous regarde commissaire lui répondis-je alors d'un ton froid

-je t'en prie Trowa j'y été un peu fort je l'avoue mais…

-c'est quoi ça la dernière technique du commissaire Maxwell pour avoir des aveux l'interrompis-je

-non Trowa …

-si tu veux m'interroger Duo il te faudra passé par le même chemin que pour interrogé Sixtina mon avocat au revoir dis-je disparaissant a bord de mon véhicule …

Sixtina

Perchée dans le noyer au fond du jardin je songeais, je songeais a Quatre c'était là que nous jouions étant enfants, nous avions construit une cabane et depuis sa mort j'y venais très souvent et j'y passais des heures c'est là que j'avais pris mes plus grandes décisions …

-Sixtina tu est encore là haut me demanda une voix venant du sol

-oui Lukas je suis là lui répondis-je

Il escalada l'échelle en corde et me rejoins

-tu m'as demandé de venir dit-il s'asseyant en face de moi

-oui, je crois que je vais avoir besoin des service de mon avocat préféré lui dis-je

-et pourquoi ?

-Duo pense que je suis le tueur qui rode pour l'instant …

-et c'est vrai ?…

Duo

Je suivais Trowa a la trace depuis bientôt dix minutes et je crois bien qu'il m'avait repérer. Quand soudain il s'arrêta sur le bord d'une petite route isolée avant de descendre de la voiture en claquant la porte et de s'approché de moi

-qu'est-ce que tu veux a la fin Duo tu veux que je te dise que j'ai tuer Dorothy, tu veux un coupable c'est ça mais où est passé mon ami le Duo qui a combattu a mes cotés c'était pas toi…

-Trowa je veux juste savoir la vérité je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, quelque chose de grave dis moi et je te promet que je te laisserais tranquille après

-tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je te cache, tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me travail et me blesse chaque jour ?

-oui je le veux lui dis-je

-j'ai perdu le seul être que j'ai jamais aimé dans cette putain de guerre me dit-il alors que je sentais qu'il allait pleurer, j'ai perdu Quatre, j'ai perdu mon Quatre dit-il dans un sanglot avant de se jeté dans mes bras

-alors vous étiez ensemble, pardonne moi Trowa pardonne moi dis-je me détachant de lui et partant …

Trowa

Et il s'en va il me laisse là alors que depuis trois ans je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même que depuis trois ans si il n'y aurais pas Sixtina je serais mort j'avais besoin d'elle et je devais lui avoué avant que Duo ne finissent par lui dire et qu'elle se sente trahie je devais absolument lui dire ….

Duo

J'étais parti sans but le laissant là je ne savais pas si je devais me servir de ça comme preuve contre lui mais a présent Sixtina n'était plus ma principale suspecte. Je me sorti de mes pensées quand mon portable se mit a sonné

-allô Duo c'est Heero

-monsieur le procureur …

-non Heero…

-que ce passe t-il ?

-j'ai besoin de toi viens le plus vite possible chez Zechs Merquise il a été retrouvé mort chez lui…

-j'arrive tout de suite Heero lui répondis-je

-a tout de suite Dudule

Je raccrocha alors et me dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça . Je changea de ce fait de direction pour me rendre chez Zechs sans savoir se qui m'y attendait sera t-il mutilé comme Dorothy j'espère que non…

Heero

Je dois dire que l'enquête n'était pas très concluante pourtant je savais que Duo était très pro et peut-être lui mettais-je des bâtons dans les roues en protégeant Sixtina mais l'heure était au travail et pas a mes sentiments pour mon Dudule justement qu'il était sur le point d'arrivé . Zechs avait été froidement assassiné et comme la dernière fois aucune empreinte aucune trace de poudre et la page d'hier de son agenda avait été arrachée quelque chose n'allait pas c'était trop propre trop parfait un travail de pro mais qui pouvait être derrière tout cela je me le demandais mais je sorti de mon état d'esprits profond quand une main se posa sur mon épaule

-a te voilà Duo lui dis alors

-je n'étais pas très loin a propos j'ai un fait nouveau tu savais que Trowa avait été l'amant de Quatre me dit-il réveillant mon étonnement

-Trowa et Quatre amant

-oui nous avons donc deux suspects potentiels pour ces deux meurtres qu'en pense tu ?me demanda t-il

-qu'a présent je travail avec toi directement sur l'enquête lui répondis-je…

Trowa

Je senti la mélancolie me gagner a quoi bon continuer a vivre je ne sert a rien je veux te retrouvé mon amour je ne veux plus me battre a présent, assis dans ma voiture roulant droit devant vers l'horizon, oh Quatre je veux tellement te rattrapé oublier se monde et te retrouvé dans l'au-delà mon amour, mon Quat-Chan viens me chercher. Quand soudain la sonnerie de mon Gsm résonna

-allô Sixti

-Trowa où es-tu ? me demanda t-elle

-loin ma Sixti très loin, Sixtina avant que Duo te le dise je dois t'avoué quelque chose… tu te rappel ta dernière dispute avec Quatre car il aimait un garçon et bien… ce garçon c'étais moi

-Trowa…

-non écoute moi l'interrompis-je j'en peu plus Sixti laisse moi partir je veux le retrouvé …

-Trowa,… Trowa non pas toi….

Je ne pouvais plus lui articulé un mot mon cœur ne pouvais plus supporter cette douleur qui l'alourdissait depuis trois ans je posa le téléphone sur le siège du passager sans même raccrocher. Les larmes venait de naître dans mes yeux je voulais tellement retrouver mon ange. Jusque là j'avais tenu le coup pour Sixtina mais plus j'avançais et plus je me rendais compte que je ne lui était pas indispensable ma vie sur terre ne servait a rien sans lui mon Quatre, mon amour. Je trouva enfin la force de dire quelque mot alors que ma voiture prenait de la vitesse au fur et a mesure que je m'approchais du ravin ou je lui avais fait tellement de promesse et de serment je devais le protégé être toujours là pour lui mais je n'avais pas été a la hauteur de son amour. J'articula alors mes dernier mot dans un cri de désespoir alors que j'entendais encore Sixtina me crier me supplier de ne pas faire ça

-Adieu Sixtina lui criais-je avant d'hurler le prénom de mon bien aimé

Sixtina

Je ne cessais de lui hurler de rebrousser chemin de rester avec moi de ne pas faire ça mais il ne m'écoutait pas je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était lui mais a présent le fait qu'il ai aimé Quatre me fit comprendre que c'était a moi de veillé sur lui et pas l'inverse j'entendais la voiture accélérer de plus en plus avant de l'entendre me crier adieu suivit du prénom de mon frère le bruit de la taule froissée et enfin sa souffrance m'envahi j'hurla son nom de tout l'amour que j'avais en moi je n'avais plus que lui je ne voulais pas. Je tremblais de tout mes membres et je m'écroula ou sol lâchant le combiner du téléphone avant de sentir les bras de Lukas m'entouré…

Fin du chapitre 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance meurtrière

Chapitre 3 :Fait d'une trahison 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews

Résumé :Trowa tente de mettre fin a ses jours après avoir avoué a Duo qu'il avait été fou amoureux de Quatre

Fait d'une trahison

Jeudi matin hôpital L4

Sixtina

Voilà plusieurs heures que j'attendais des nouvelles de Trowa assise dans cet horrible hôpital ou j'avais déjà attendu tant d'heure au paravent suite a mes nombreuse tentative de suicide mais cette fois c'est moi qui attendais des nouvelles de Trowa et pas l'inverse je me demandais vraiment si il en était venu a espérer la même chose que j'espérais il y a trois ans la mort, pourtant c'est le seul a qui j'en ai jamais voulu le seul qui m'aie jamais compris pourquoi lui je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Je fixais le mur blanc en face de moi espérant voir apparaître le médecin avec de bonnes nouvelles mais a ma grande surprise je n'y trouva qu'un Duo Maxwell je ne lui adressa même pas la parole mais lui finit par me parler

-Sixtina

mon nom résonna tellement mal venant de sa bouche la moindre de ses paroles me dégoûtais je le haïssait il voulait des aveux et il était arrivé a détruire Trowa mon seul ami…

-tu ne me répond pas …mais dit moi quelque chose au moins sa demande ne fut que le déclencheur

-oui, je vais te dire quelque chose Duo, je te hais ma réponse le laissa sans voix et je continua tu voulais des aveux et tu l'as totalement détruit tu es fier de ce que tu es devenu Duo Maxwell va t'en, va t'en…

Duo

J'étais près a lui demandé pardon mais je ne pouvais pas mon enquête ne me permettait pas un faux pas je sentais au fond de moi qu'a la fin de cette histoire j'aurais tous perdu mais même si je le regrettais du plus profond de moi même a qui pourrais-je me confier. Le soir tombait il se faisait tard je me demandais si une fois encore le meurtrier allait frapper cette nuit j'étais seul tellement seul . Mes pas m'amenèrent bientôt jusqu'à l'appartement d'Heero lui seul aurait pu me comprendre et m'aider …

Heero

Je m'avançais vers mon appartement après une dure journée a me demander ce que faisait Duo, avait-il trouvé des indices ? pensait-il a moi ? La pluie s'abattait sur moi. Je sorti ma clef afin d'ouvrir la porte principale quand j'aperçu au pied de celle-ci quelqu'un recroquevillé sur le porche. Je reconnu tout de suite mon chère ami le natté trempé jusqu'au os

-Duo dis-je lui frôlant l'épaule

-ah tu es là me dit-il rassurer

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dehors a cet heure…entre viens te séché lui dis-je alors gentiment tu vas attrapé froid

J'ouvris la porte et le laissa entré, il était complètement gelé et tremper ; je ne pouvais quand même pas le laissé dehors, le pauvre. (évidemment qui doit pas le laisser dehors au sinon pas de raison d'écrire cette scène)

Duo

Il venait de me laisser entrer sans même me juger pour une fois il avait l'air compréhensif. Je l'avais attendu plus de deux heures sous la pluie qui faisait rage il était tard très tard et L4 avait tellement changer qu'en rentrant chez moi si tard je me serais perdu. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir et pour l'instant c'était la seule personne a qui je pouvais faire confiance les autres étant suspects je souffrais tellement d'avoir été si dure et froid avec eux mon métier me l'imposait mais a ce moment je le détestais mon métier. Il m'invita a m'asseoir dans le canapé pendant qu'il s'occupait d'apporté de quoi me sécher mes sentiments pour lui était toujours aussi fort qu'autrefois je l'aimais toujours malgré trois ans de séparation j'avais besoin de lui plus que personne mais pour l'instant j'étais complètement glacé j'avais tellement froid et intérieurement je souhaitais qu'il vienne me réchauffé mais j'avais peur, peur de finir a sa merci au même point que j'en avais envie…

Sixtina

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais peur, peur qu'il meurt je me devais de le protégé de l'aider. Catherine serait ici elle m'en voudrais sûrement mais elle était loin et j'étais seule encore une fois seule face a mon chagrin et ma tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois si injuste avec Quatre au lieu de comprendre que l'amour n'avait pas de frontière. Je n'ai pas été indulgente avec lui a cet instant je ne voyais que le nom Winner il était le seul le dernier j'ai été injuste en vérité tous il n'était pas aussi responsable que moi c'était de ma faute et a présent si Trowa venait a mourir encore une fois ce serait de ma faute et cette fois encore je ne pourrais pas l'accepté. J'avais tellement honte d'avoir été si étroite d'esprit envers mon frère, mon chibi tenshi, je ne méritais pas de vivre alors que lui…

-mademoiselle Winner dit le médecin me sortant de mes pensées

-oui, comment va t-il ? m'empressais-je de demandé

-il va mieux mais pour l'instant il se repose si vous le désiré vous pouvez vous rendre a son chevet me dit-il

-merci… A c'est mot je ne me fit pas prier il était important que je lui dise que je regrettais que je m'en était toujours voulue. J'entra dans la chambre où il se trouvait, Trowa était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital mais sa douleur était a l'intérieur et je le sentais. Je m'approcha doucement de lui et pris sa main avant de m'assoire a son chevet. Mon ami ouvrit les yeux et je pu alors y lire la souffrance de son cœur…

-Trowa dis-je alors qu'il sera ma main et je versa une larme

-je t'en prie ne pleure pas me dit-il doucement passant sa main sur ma joue

-tu m'as fais tellement peur si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été aussi injuste envers votre amour lui dis-je

-tu faisais ce que tu croyais être juste pour la sauve garde de ta famille …

-j'avais tort …

-on a toujours ses torts mes aussi souvent raison ma Sixti me dit-il essuyant chaque larmes qui s'écoulait de mes yeux …

Heero

J'arriva avec quelques essuie et une brosse à cheveux, j'avais tellement envie de le chouchouté et de m'occupé de lui j'avais tout de suite vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et je me demandais se qui le tracassait. Je posa ce que j'avais en main a ses côtés avant de déplier un des essuies sur ses épaules et de frotté son dos l'entourant de mes bras je remarqua tout de suite qu'il était plutôt gêné de se rapprochement si soudain mais il frissonnait et pas que de froid était-ce réciproque je l'espérais de tout mon cœur…

Duo

Il n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de moi je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon coup me faisant frissonné de tout mon être. Bientôt le frottement qu'il exerçait dans mon dos se ralenti et devin une caresse plus intense encore que celle du vent alors que je me plongeais dans l'océan de ses yeux bleu cobalt, je tremblais de tout mon corps mais me retenais de l'embrasser, il était si beau combien de temps pourrais-je encore résisté a cette envie si troublante….

Heero

Une beauté parfaite se dessinait devant moi et je fut bientôt ensorcelé par l'améthyste de ses yeux . Mes mouvements se ralentir avant de s'arrêté je savais que je ne devais pas resté si près de lui mais c'était trop tard j'étais ensorcelé, j'étais a lui. Je rapprocha mes lèvres des siennes avant d'en prendre doucement possession dans un doux baiser auquel il répondit sans hésité. Je me dessaisi de lui après quelque instant un peu gêné par ma prise de pouvoir mais lui n'était que ravis et pas gêné il releva mon visage et reprit le baiser si vite arrêté avant de se lever sans même se dessaisir de mes lèvres laissant glissé le long de son dos la serviette que j'y avais déposé quelque instant plus tôt. Je reculais me laissant guidé par celui qui avait volé mon cœur et me retrouva bien vite contre le mur du salon. Je me sentais bien mes mains parcouraient son corps et il faisait de même sur le mien alors qu'une allégresse m'envahissait mais je ne pouvais pas j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique et je ne pouvais pas je me défis doucement de mon étreinte

-excuse moi mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin lui dis-je doucement

-mais…

-pas maintenant s'il te plaît lui dis-je alors le cœur plein de regret. Duo ne semblait pas comprendre et je ne voulais pas le blessé

-tu vas allé prendre une douche bien chaude et après on discutera …

Assassin

Ma colère ne s'atténuait pas et je n'aurais de répit que quand tout les responsable de sa mort auront payer. La prochaine sur ma liste était Lucrézia Noin elle avait trahi la confiance de Quatre en rejoignant Zechs a la dernière minute il était temps, temps que je m'en débarrasse enfin. J'enfila mes gants avant de crocheté la serrure de la porte de son appartement et d'entrer en silence. L'obscurité régnait, tout était éteint elle devait certainement dormir. Je ferma délicatement la porte derrière moi avant de sortir ma lampe de poche et d'explorer les lieux, une belle déco, bien rangé, propre très bel endroit pour vivre. Je m'arrêta soudain devant un meuble recouvert de cadre photo, des photo datant de la guerre, les pilotes, et bien d'autre mais une me marqua en particulier une photo de Quatre avec une bougie a côté, une très belle photo prise a bord de sandrock ses yeux brillaient, il souriait. Depuis trois ans je n'avais plus vu d'image de lui je ne pouvais plus j'avais tout emballé pour oublier ma douleur. Elle nous avait trahi de quel droit avait-elle une photo de lui chez elle. J'arrêta mon exploration et me dirigea vers sa chambre ou j'ouvris doucement la porte avant de sortir mon arme me dirigeant vers elle, cette même femme qui dormait profondément. Je m'approcha du poste radio et sorti le cd que j'avais dans la poche l'enclenchant dans ce dernier au maximum du son elle ne mit pas longtemps a ouvrir les yeux

-alors Noin tu t'en rappel de cette chanson, c'était sa préférée…A cet instant je me dit que j'aurais du mieux écouter cette chansons d'Indochine….

-toi…

-oui c'est moi il y a eu trois ans le jour ou j'ai tuer Dorothy a présent c'est a ton tour dis-je tendant mon arme vers elle tu ne trouve pas sa injuste Lucrézia qu'un ange meurt alors que les démon son toujours en vie lui dis-je

-non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, ne me tue pas comprends moi…

-il est trop tard Noin adieu J'étais hors de moi a un point que la même folie meurtrière me revint comme pour Dorothy je vida mon chargeur sur elle avant de l'achevé froidement j'effaça toute trace de mon passage avant de passer par le salon y récupérer la photo de Quatre laissant le cadre avant de disparaître tel un ange dans les cieux …

Duo

Je ne comprenais toujours pas le comportement d'Heero il avait été si distant en me repoussant pourtant c'est lui qui m'avait embrassé pourquoi n'avait-il pas continuer ? Je me déshabillais tranquillement en vue de prendre cette douche qu'il m'avait proposé il m'avait déjà apporter des essuies et de quoi me changé mais il avait l'air bizarre quelque chose le gênait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je m'introduisis sous le jet d'eau bouillante réchauffant chaque parcelle de mon corps…

Heero

Pourquoi ma raison avait-elle prit le pas sur mes sentiments je ne comprenais pas. Plus de trois ans a l'attendre a le désiré et au moment où il était entre mes bras je m'étais défilé pourtant je le désirais tellement je ne comprenais plus rien. Assis dans le canapé mes pensées s'envolais et mes sentiments s'imprégnaient en moi comme sa signature profonde si le destin avait voulu qu'il frappe a ma porte c'est qu'il voulait que nous allions aussi loin que possible ce soir marquerais une nuit inoubliable le début d'une aventure ou d'une nouvel histoire …

-ça va me dit soudain une voix derrière moi me ramenant vers le monde réel

-oui Duo tout va bien lui répondis-je un sourire au lèvres

-je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de refaire ma natte demanda t-il hésitant

-non viens lui dis-je

Il s'approcha et s'assit devant moi je brossa délicatement ses long cheveux avant de les tressés. Je me sentais proche de lui en claire je me sentais bien mais se fut de courte durée car tout de suite après que j'eu finit il s'écarta de moi en me remerciant je compris alors que mon faut pas de tout a l'heure avait tout gâcher et je me fit quelque peu distant

-je t'ai préparer la chambre d'ami lui affirmais-je

-bien me répondit-il

-je vais t'y amené tu peut faire comme chez toi je n'ai rien a te cacher repris-je(non je crois qu'il voudrais même tout lui montrer…)

-merci…

Duo

nous prîmes l'escalier nous dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami, je suivais silencieusement Heero mais a l'intérieur je le suppliais de prendre la même direction une fois a l'étage. Mais apparemment il se faisait distant je ne pouvais pas accepté ça je le désirais tant arrivé près de la chambre d'ami il se prépara à me dire bonne nuit mais dans se rapprochement nos regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant je pu y lire un espoir, un espoir que cette nuit ne soit pas un échec …

Heero

Dés que je croisais son regard j'étais comme hypnotisé. Je ne peux expliquer se qui m'arriva a ce moment. Mais je me saisi de ses lèvres et en pris finalement totalement possession avant de le parcourir de mes mains, il frissonnait, et accompagnait mes gestes. Je le plaqua bientôt contre le mur mitoyen a ma chambre continuant mes gestes sensuels sur tout son corps effleurant les plus sensible parties du bout de mes doigts. La situation ne semblait pas lui déplaire et moi non plus d'ailleurs …

Duo

Enfin, il avait prit les devants je soupirais sous ses caresses qui me berçait et m'enivrait je ne faisait que suivre me laissant provisoirement dominé. Il m'avait bloqué contre le mur me démontrant ainsi toute son envie je me sentais bien je m'envolais tout simplement. Il commença doucement a me dévêtir passant ses mains sur ma peau. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté ses lèvres et même quand il s'en séparait je les cherchais. Il ouvra la porte et nous dirigeâmes doucement vers son lit ou il m'étendit je m'épanouissais sous ses caresses oubliant tout mes doutes et mes regrets. Il s'allongea enfin sur moi après s'être débarrassé de ses habits les laissant glisser sur le sol et finit par prendre possession de mon corps par ses mains si chercheuse et désireuse …

Heero

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une tel chose Je le caressais de toute les choses que je rêvais de lui dire de lui faire depuis trois ans. Je m'enflammais sous sa caresse oubliant jusqu'à l'enquête en cour et toute ces choses qui me tracassais peu a peu je senti son membre se durcir par le plaisir que je provoquais chez lui. A présent tout les deux dans notre plus simple élément, je me laissa allé a le pénétré sans même l'en prévenir la légère plainte qui sorti de sa bouche me fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas souffert et qu'au contraire il en avait ressenti la plus grande allégresse. Je m'imprégna alors dans un vas et viens amplifiant son plaisir avant de me vider en lui semant ainsi la semence de la vie …

Duo

Il se défit enfin de moi totalement essoufflé m'arrachant un dernier gémissement avant de s'écroulé a mes côtés. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêté en si bon chemin j'avais une revanche a prendre a présent c'était a moi de dominé ….Je me mis a mon tour au dessus de lui explorant chaque parcelle de son corps de ma langue et de mes baisers avant d'arrivé au point culminant ou a mon tour je m'introduisit en lui dans un vas et viens avant d'y laisser ma semence et de m'extraire de lui essoufflé et envahi d'un bien-être incroyable. Après quelque minute je m'endormis contre lui heureux et épanouis …

Sixtina

Assise dans cette immense chambre je veillais le sommeil de mon ami, il allait mieux mais comme moi sa douleur le transperçait et plus je l'observais plus je pensais a Quatre qu'est-ce que j'avais été bête je voulais tellement le protégé que j'avais fini par le détruire. Je détacha mes yeux de Trowa et me tourna vers la fenêtre d'ou on voyait de lointaine lumière. Je me sentais seul et tellement mal. Je me retourna vers Trowa avant de sentir deux bras m'entourer les épaules je tourna la tête et reconnu Lukas je lui souris légèrement avant de poser ma main sur la sienne

-tu le savais ? demandais-je

-oui, depuis le début je le savais me répondit-il

-pardon j'ai été bête…

-mais non m'interrompit-il …

La nuit étai déjà pleine sur L4 tous s'endormir alors que Noin gisait sans vie sur le sol de sa chambre…

Fin du chapitre 3 


	3. Chapter 4

Vengeance meurtrière

Chapitre 4 :Toute la vérité 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews

Résumé :Trowa s'en sort alors que le chagrin le ronge. L'assassin fait une nouvelle victime et cette fois c'est Réléna qui en fait les frais. Heero et Duo finissent par se disputé a propos de Sixtina et Duo finit par l'arrêté

Toute la vérité 

Vendredi soir propriété de Réléna Peacecraft

Assassin

J'entrais dans la luxueuse demeure de Réléna, Le doute m'imprégnais fallait-il que je la tue ? Mon cœur me disait oui mais ma tête me disait non. De toute façon il était trop tard pour les états d'âmes et je ne pouvais plus reculé. Je devais la tuer, J'entra par la fenêtre du salon qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte et me mis a la recherche des caméras de surveillances avant de les explosés une a une. Il était 1h58 du matin comme d'habitude Réléna était en pleine insomnie je m'avança vers la salle a mangé ou se trouvait la seul lueur j'ouvrit la porte devant son air effrayé

-bonsoir Réléna dis-je la pointant de mon arme

-toi, comment ? tu vas me tuer !

-bien vu Réléna c'est la fin pour toi lui dis-je ironiquement

-tu ne peux me faire ça Heero t'en voudra terriblement …

-comment veux tu qu'il sache que c'est moi je ne commet jamais un seul faux pas

Elle pris la direction du salon essayant de s'enfuir je la suivit et réussi finalement a la coincé

-tu es faite Réléna rien ne sert de t'échappé l'heure de ta mort a sonné

-je t'en prie, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux

-ce que je veux je voulais qu'il vive et ce droit lui a été honteusement enlevé par la bande de sans cœur que vous êtes tu ne mérite pas de vivre saleté lui dis-je plus agressivement avant de l'exécuté froidement.

Je fis le ménage éliminant chaque trace de mon passage, avec une question en tête « que penserais Quatre de ces meurtres » je m'aperçu alors que ce n'est pas se qu'il aurait voulu mais que comme toujours il m'aurait compris. Je parti laissant un brasier derrière moi…

Duo

Je me réveillais encore une fois au côté de mon amant, mon tendre Heero qui dormait tout contre moi. Je me mit a caressé ses cheveux et sa nuque avec douceur ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait. Cette nuit je n'étais pas rentré chez moi, d'ailleurs il y avait deux nuit que je n'avais plus dormis a la maison. Je passais le plus claire de mon temps avec lui sur l'enquête ou non. Il avait fallut trois ans pour qu'il soit a moi a présent je l'aimais de tout mon être mais je ne savais pas si c'était son cas. La sonnerie de mon Gsm me sorti soudain de mon état second

-allô ici le commissaire Maxwell dis-je comme a chaque fois que je décrochais

-bonjour commissaire, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

-quoi ?

-Réléna Peacecraft a été retrouvée morte ce matin

-Réléna, merci je préviendrais moi même le procureur Yuy

Je raccrocha et me retourna vers Heero

-Heero dis-je tentant de l'éveillé

-oui…

-réveille toi on a du boulot…

-et quoi comme boulot ?…

-Réléna a été tuée

-quoi Réléna ?Mais on dirait que tu couvre quelqu'un tu n'avance pas dans ton enquête …

-peut-être que j'avancerais plus vite si tu cessais de me mettre des battons dans les roues espèce de baka

-quoi baka en quoi je te mets des battons dans les roues mon cher Duo ?

-en défendant Sixti par exemple

-ok arrête la

-t'es sérieux

-je te dis de l'arrêté

….

Hôpital civil L4

Samedi matin

Sixtina

Installée dans la chambre d'hôpital ou j'avais passé la nuit au côté de Trowa que je regardais se réveillé je me disais qu'il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de chose commune avec mon frère. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux alors que je me mis a lui parler

-alors tu as bien dormis Trowa ?

-tu es encore là ?

-je ne te laisserais pas tombé de si tôt

-tu as vus Lukas ce matin ?

-non pas depuis hier soir je….

Je fut soudain interrompue par Duo qui venait d'entré dans la chambre accompagné de toute une équipe. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi avant de me parler

-Duo qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Sixtina Raberba Winner je vous arrête …

-et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as des preuves pour ça

-je t'accuse de quatre homicides

-mais c'est pas moi Duo relâche moi

-…

-Duo criais-je alors qu'il m'éloignait de la chambre de Trowa …

Duo

Je venais de la faire arrêté je ne savais pas si elle était coupable mais j'en avais l'intuition je me tourna vers Trowa

-ne m'en veux pas tu sais que je ne suis pas responsable

-va t'en Duo part d'ici tu détruis tout se que tu touche

-bien je veux un garde 24h/24h devant cette chambre dés la fin de son hospitalisation monsieur Trowa Barton ici présent sera placé en garde a vue …

Heero

Je m'avançais vers la cellule ou Duo avait enfermé Sixtina en vue de l'interrogé. Je me stoppa devant l'image que je vis elle était pensive et je la sorti de ses pensées

-Sixti ?

-Yuy

-c'est Duo qui voulait je ne pouvais pas refusé

-tu m'a abandonné raïrimoro de toute façon j'ai déjà tout perdu je n'ai plus rien a perdre

-il ne faut pas m'en vouloir

-tu es faux et injuste tu veux une raison de me mettre en cage tiens me dit-elle crachant a ma figure. J'essuya son insulte

-réfléchis Raberba Winner tu ferais mieux d'avoué

-je te hais Yuy me cria t-elle alors que je ferma la porte

La journée s'avança et la nuit tomba sur L4

Samedi soir

Prison du commissariat central L4

Sixtina

J'avais froid je grelottais allongée sur ce qui servait de lit quand soudain je senti quelque chose me recouvrir je tourna la tête et reconnu lady une

-Lady une

-oui c'est moi je viens te dire que tu sais sortir d'ici c'est le mécanisme au cas ou les gardiens se retrouverait enfermé tu sais sortir d'ici prouve que tu es innocente ou continue ton œuvre je te soutien

-merci Lady une …

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée demeure de Treize Kusherénada

Assassin

J'entra par la fenêtre du bureau après avoir enfilé mes gants. Je sorti mon arme afin de me débarrassé des caméras qui se trouvaient dans chaque coins supérieur droit. Je savais que le fait que l'écran sois gris l'aurais immédiatement attiré vers le bureau je m'installa dans la grande chaise derrière la table de travail en vieux bois prenant soin de laisser derrière moi une dernière caméra. Quelque minute plus tard Treize entra dans la pièce

-alors Treize dis-je le braquant de mon arme

-toi

-c'est moi par contre toi ce sont des mots que tu ne diras plus dans notre monde dis-je avant de lui explosé la cervelle avant de me défaire de la dernière caméra je m'enfuie après un bref coup de chiffon effaçant toute trace de mon passage …

Dimanche matin

Commissariat L4

Duo

Ce matin j'étais arrivé avec Heero il ne voulait plus me laisser seul il voulait être a mes côtés dans cette horrible enquête Je sentais que Sixti était l'assassin encore fallait-il que je le prouve mais c'était peine perdue elle refusait catégoriquement de dire un mot la seul chose qu'elle disait c'était qu'elle voulait voir Trowa. Mais je revint au monde réel quand Heero entra

-Duo ton intuition était mauvaise

-et pourquoi ?

-Treize est mort cette nuit

-merde

-relâche Sixtina maintenant tu n'as plus aucune raison de la garder

-bien Heero

Je venais de faire une de ces gourdes mais je n'étais pas dupe je le savais je le sentais Sixtina était l'assassin mais comment le prouvé …

Quelque heure plus tard hôpital L4

Sixtina

Je m'avançais vers la chambre de Trowa il fallait que je lui dise la vérité toute la vérité avant de disparaître ou je serais définitivement au trou…

-Trowa

-il t'on relâchée ?

-oui mais il faut que je parte j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire

-qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-c'est moi qui les aie tués…

Fin du chapitre 4 


	4. Chapter 5

Vengeance meurtrière 

Chapitre 5 :Des preuves accablantes 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste. Seul Sixtina est mon invention et enfin je salue Sheina a qui je rend hommage en introduisant Ombre son personnage

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews

Résumé :Duo relâche la sœur de Quatre après le meurtre de Treize

Des preuves accablantes 

Sixtina

Il avait fallu que je lui avoue tout et je l'avais fais sans regret car je sentais qu'il serait de mon côté

-ne m'en veux pas dis-je me retournant pour partir avant de sentir une main me retenir

-je ne t'en veux pas, je t'admire et je te soutiendrais toujours tu peux compté sur Lukas il sera ravis de s'occupé de toi

-merci d'être là Trowa merci

-part vite ne perds pas de temps

-Trowa, …je n'aurais jamais pu te faire de mal dis-je avant de partir

-je le savais déjà…

Je sorti de la chambre le cœur gros je devais disparaître pour achevé mon œuvre …

Lady une

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais fais quelque chose qui pouvait nuire a mon Treize, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé bien qu'il préférait les hommes je m'en voulais d'avoir libérer Sixtina. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui…

Heero

L'enquête n'avançait pas, cinq meurtre, aucun indices rien nous étions perdu. Mais peut-être notre chance allait-elle tourné, Duo allait arrivé avec les bandes des caméra de surveillance de chez Treize. J'espérais que cette fois notre infaillible assassin avait fini par faire une erreur qui pourrait nous mettre sur sa trace …

Duo

J'entrais dans mon bureau sortant Heero de ses pensées

-j'ai une bonne nouvelle mais qui est un peu mauvaise …

-laquelle m'interrompit-il

-les projectiles retrouvé dans les caméras de surveillances proviennent de l'arme de Quatre Raberba Winner

-c'est impossible, elle a été déclarée perdue dans l'explosion du Libra me dit-il

-il faut croire que non. Visionnons les bandes on en apprendra peut-être plus

Ma stupéfaction fut aussi grande que mon étonnement en apercevant sur l'épaule de l'assassin le signe que nous nous étions tous fait tatoué pendant la guerre le W de Gundam Wing. C'était un des nôtres qui les avait tous assassinés …

Heero

Je vis l'expression de Duo changé et la mienne changea a son tour lorsque j'aperçu ce qui l'avait surpris et peiner

-c'est un pilote de Gundam

-j'ai vu

-ça va ?

-oui, ça ne peut-être que Trowa comment Sixtina serait-elle sortie de la prison

-et Wufei ?

-il y a longtemps qu'on a plus de nouvelles

-lançons un avis de recherche…

Sixtina

Je ne savais pas ou aller, j'abandonna ma voiture sur le bord d'une petite route isolée avant de me diriger vers un endroit ou je me sentirais toujours bien mais je ne voulais pas causé d'ennui a Ombre ma meilleur amie néanmoins je devais la prévenir que je devais disparaître un moment sans lui révélé la gravité de mon acte

-bonjour ma chère Ombre lui dis-je alors qu'elle me tournais le dos

-Sixti, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-je viens te prévenir que je dois partir quelque temps

-c'est mieux pour évité qu'on ne salisse plus le nom que tu porte

-je suis contente que tu comprenne

-oh mais il y a autre chose c'est toi qui tue n'est-ce pas ?

-mais…

-quand on te connaît depuis aussi longtemps que moi c'est facile de le savoir il est important que tu te mette a l'abris tu ne peux resté ici viens je t'emmène chez Lukas …

Duo

Installé a mon ordinateur je fouillais dans mes archives a la recherche de ce qu'était devenu Wufei. Mais apparemment voilà quelque semaines qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie il avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Bizarre c'était pas le genre du pilote 05 de disparaître de la sorte

-Duo ?

-oui Heero lui répondis-je

-j'ai une bonne et un mauvaise nouvelle mais pour toi le savoir je veux tout d'abord un bisou

J'approcha mes lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrassé

-c'est suffisant ?

-non, mais pour le reste on verra ce soir

-alors tes nouvelles ?

-ce n'est pas Wufei qui tue

-et pourquoi ?

-ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle Wufei est mort

-quoi, Wufei ?

-oui

-je vais aller arrêté Trowa …

Lukas

Ombre venait de m'amené Sixtina. J'étais heureux de la savoir en sécurité chez moi et je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais venue d'elle même elle avait trop de fierté pour ça elle a beaucoup de qualité. La principal étant sa capacité a aimé …

Heero

Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital ou Trowa allait bientôt sortir. Mais n'allait pas retrouvé la liberté pour autant car j'allait lui annoncé que son sort était a présent entre les mains de la justice. Chose qui ne me réjouissait pas du tout.

-Trowa je viens te chercher a partir de cette instant tu es en garde a vue je te demande de me suivre

-je me doutais que ce moment allait arrivé Heero je te suis sans résistance

-tu dois savoir que ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'arrêté un ami

-c'est ton devoir Heero, j'ai tué nos amis…

-oui

Je lui passa les menottes a contre cœur essayant de me contrôlé

Lundi soir propriété de Lukas Barton

Sixtina

J'avais nettement pris mes aises, assise dans le divan près de Lukas nous attendions les informations avec impatience afin de voir ou en était l'enquête. Le journal commença nous disant « un nouveau suspect dans l'affaire des meurtres en séries Trowa Barton viens d'avoué les cinq meurtres pour venger son amant Quatre Raberba Winner »Je me redressa entendant cette annonce et me tourna vers Lukas

-c'était prévisible Sixtina il n'a plus rien a perdre et il sait beaucoup de choses il veut nous protégé…

-je me sens responsable …

Appartement d'Heero Yuy

Heero

Je ne voulais pas y croire quelque chose n'allait pas c'était trop facile je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se faire accusé pour un crime qu'on est incapable d'avoir commis…

-Heero

-oui Duo lui répondis-je

-tu t'en veux ?

-il n'est pas coupable. Il protège quelqu'un, pourquoi pas son frère

-ne te tracasse pas avec ça maintenant je t'ai promis quelque chose tout a l'heure non ?dit-il passant ses mains sous ma chemise

-oui justement j'y pensais lui dis-je me relevant avant de l'embrassé…

Duo

Je me détacha de lui avant de l'attiré vers l'escalier. Il me suivait sans hésitation et le regard plein de malice

-tu sais Duo aujourd'hui je me laisserais bien dominé

-bien, je suppose que se sera pour mieux prendre ta revanche

-oh oui

Je le poussa doucement vers la chambre avant de l'embrasser suavement et de le jeté sur notre lit et de me coucher sur lui parcourant son corps de mes mains. Je commença ensuite a le dévêtir n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son corps de mes gestes sensuels …

Heero

Pour une fois je me laissais allé a ses caresses oubliant tout de mes doutes. Il me dénuda tout en savourant chaque toucher. Enfin dans notre plus simple élément il me pénétra sans aucun avertissement exerçant un vas et viens avant de s'y vidé. Je me sentais bien en sa présence et quand il me touchait et après notre ébat pour la première fois de ma vie je dit ce mot que je n'avais jamais dit a personne

-Duo

-oui

-je t'aime

…

Mardi matin propriété des Winner

Sixtina

Je m'empressais de récupérer quelque affaires afin de disparaître mais ce que Lukas ne savait pas en me déposant ici c'est que je comptais y laisser mes preuves espérant que Duo ne lâche pas son intuition et qu'il décide de faire une petite perquisition à mon domicile. Je voulais qu'il relâche Trowa de toute façon moi je connaissais déjà la fin de cette histoire d'ailleurs elle avait toujours été prévue tel quel …

Commissariat de police

Duo

J'étais d'accord avec Heero, Trowa n'était pas coupable, il protégeait quelqu'un et je savais qui Sixtina Raberba Winner. Depuis le départ je la soupçonnais et je savais que c'était elle …

-Duo

-oui lui répondis-je

-assieds toi tu vas avoir un choc

-quoi ?

-Lady une c'est suicidée cette nuit

-pardon

-Heero je voudrais organisé une perquisition chez Sixtina

-pourquoi tu t'attaque encore a elle ?

-je le sens c'est-elle que Towa protège

-fais comme tu le sens tu peux y aller et profite en pour l'interrogé un peu…

-ok…

Trowa

Voilà plus d'une journée que je suis enfermé ici, dans cette horrible endroit et dieu sais a quel points je préférais être la plutôt que Sixti. J'espère qu'elle était en sécurité et peut-être auprès

de Lukas en espérant qu'il aurait enfin le courage de lui avoué ses sentiments

-Trowa me sorti soudain une voix de mes pensée

-c'est toi Heero ?

-oui, je voulais juste te dire que Duo est parti fouillé chez Sixti et il en profitera pour l'interrogé, tu la protège n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui répondais pas je l'ignorais totalement je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que Sixti était l'assassin quand soudain son Gsm sonna

- Heero Yuy j'écoute

-l'expertise a prouvé que la navette du jeune monsieur Chang a été trafiquée

-m..merci beaucoup

Il coupa son Gsm et se retourna vers moi

-elle a tué Wufei…

Duo

J'étais arrivé chez Sixtina mais la maison était vide, rien, même pas un signe de vie. Je souleva alors le pot de fleurs a l'entrée, je savais qu'elle y mettait toujours sa clef et j'entra commençant mes fouilles. Après quelque instant dans la chambre de Sixti je découvrit une boîte en carton rose avec un couvercle et me décida a l'ouvrir. Ce que j'y découvrit dépassait tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je sorti alors mon portable et appela Hee-chan

-Heero Yuy j'écoute

-Heero, c'est Duo

-oui, tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-oui, j'ai trouver une boîte avec des objets pris sur les lieux des crimes

-quoi ?Quels objets ?

-le sert tête de Dorothy, la page manquante de l'agenda de Zechs avec dessus un rendez vous avec Sixti, la photo volée chez Noin, une mèche de cheveux de Réléna, la cape de Treize et enfin un câble…

-celui qui a été arraché dans la navette de Wuffy

-elle l'a tuer aussi dis-je sentant les larmes monter a mes yeux

-a tout a l'heure

-oui,…a tout a l'heure

Je ne comprenais pas que lui était-il arrivé ou était ma confidente je le savais mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit elle…

Fin du chapitre 5 


	5. Chapter 6

Vengeance meurtrière

Chapitre 6 : Pour tout le mal qui nous a été fait

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews et j'embrasse mes trois meilleures amies Yami, Sheina et ma chouquet Téyana

Résumé : Tout se retourne contre la dernière des Raberba Winner mais celle-ci disparais après sa mise en liberté. Duo a un mauvais pressentiment et pense qu'Heero et lui sont les prochains sur la liste de l'assassin …

Pour tout le mal qui nous a été fait

Mercredi matin cellule de détention commissariat L4

Trowa

Encore une nuit sans dormi ou je ne cessais de me demandé si Sixtina était finalement en sécurité attendant ma sentence. Heero arriva et s'approcha de ma cellule

-alors toi aussi tu voulais la défendre me dit-il

-de qui tu parles ?

-de Sixtina Raberba Winner, nous avons retrouvé des preuves chez elle mais elle a disparu. On a lancer un avis de recherche

-j'endosse tout a sa place laisser la tranquille elle a déjà trop souffert

-je ne peux pas sort Trowa, sors de cette prison …Tu sais où elle est ? hésita t-il

-non, et même si je le savais ce n'est pas de ma bouche que tu l'apprendrais …

Sixtina

Je m'installa dans le canapé un biscuit en bouche a coté de Lukas attendant les infos afin de connaître la suite des événements. Le journal commença enfin « Bonjour a tous, du nouveau dans l'affaire des meurtres en séries de c'est dernier temps. Sixtina Raberba Winner précédemment relâchée par les autorités a été officiellement mise sous manda d'arrêt cette après midi elle est recherchée pour être jugée toute personne l'ayant aperçu est priée de téléphoné au numéro indiqué en bas de votre écran.

Finalement Duo avait suivit son intuition et Trowa était libre je tourna la tête vers Lukas mais celui-ci fuit mon regard et se dirigea dans la pièce a côté sans me dire un seul mot. Je me décida alors à le suivre…

-Lukas ?

-hum

-tu me fais la gueule ?

-hum

Je l'attrapa par le bras essayant de le résonné

-mais enfin dis-moi quelque chose

Je ne compris ce qui arriva à ce moment là il m'attrapa avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes je me détacha doucement de lui…

-mais…je…

-je te demande pardon

-je n'ai jamais dis que je t'en voulais mais je pensais pas pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas rester ici, avec toi je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuie

-hé c'est ma décision et je te cacherais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas …

Trowa

Elle l'avait fait exprès elle voulait qu'on les retrouves pour me faire innocenter. Je courrais sous la pluie qui encore une fois faisait rage, il fallait que je la voie. J'arriva enfin a la maison de Lukas et me mis a frapper à la porte

-Trowa mais tu es fou si la police t'as suivit

-non aucun risque, je dois la voir s'il te plaît

-laisse le entré Lukas

-aller entre

J'entra sous l'ordre de mon frère et fixa Sixtina un long moment sans même lui parler, elle fit de même

-pourquoi ? lui demandais-je enfin

-pour Quatre…me répondit-elle

-tu crois que tu lui a rendu service a Quatre en lui interdisant d'aimer d'ailleurs a tu fais quelque chose qui lui aie vraiment servit finis-je par lui dire sans vraiment le pensé

Elle me tourna le dos et a son tour ne me répondit pas. Lukas lui me regardait méchamment

-ok, je m'en vais ….

-non, tu reste ici et tu écoute ce que j'ai a te dire

-hum…

-tu n'as pas a me jugé tout ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fait pour lui je lui aurais donné jusqu'à ma vie

Elle se retourna et parti en direction du salon

-tu es fier me dit soudain Lukas

-non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris lui répondis-je simplement

-baka

…

Sixtina

Je m'assis dans le divan et regarda vers l'extérieur. Etait-ce vrai tout mes sacrifices, tout mes actes n'avait-il été que du vent. Je retenais mes larmes, mon meilleur ami venait de me dire tout ce dont je me sentais responsable

-Sixtina ?

-oui dis-je un léger sanglot dans la voix

-il faut lui pardonné il ne le pensait pas me dit-il

-pourtant il a raison…

-non, je ne suis pas d'accord

-pardon Lukas

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de pleurer et je finis par me consolé entre ses bras …

Mercredi soir maison de Lukas Barton

Sixtina

J'enfila un foulard et une perd de lunette de soleil avant de prendre la voiture de Lukas. Sachant déjà ou j'allais chez Heero Yuy mais emplie de doute du a tout ce que Trowa m'avait dit cette après midi…Devais-je continuer après ça je ne savais plus quoi faire. Heero et Duo était-il responsables de la mort de Quatre après tout c'était ses amis que faire je ne savais plus en j 'en était. Avais-je été si monstrueuse et ignorante ? Avais-je commis tant d'erreur ? Quatre, mon Quatre dis-moi si j'ai été si horrible. Je m'arrêta devant chez Heero et regarda sa fenêtre mais ce que j'y vis me stupéfia il n'était pas seul et au première abord c'était Duo. Non, non je peux pas, je peux pas le tuer ce serait recommencer la même erreur qu' il y a trois ans …

Lukas

Sixtina avait pris ma voiture mais pour aller où étant recherchée par les autorités c'était de la folie. Je commençais a m'inquiété allait-elle encore tuer si elle continuait j'allais la perdre a jamais il est tard j'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

-Lukas, où est Sixti ?

-il est temps de t'en inquiété mon cher frère lui dis-je

-je suis désolé me dit-il

-désolé, c'est tout, te rends tu compte que si Sixtina n'avait pas existé sans doute que Quatre et toi vous ne vous seriez jamais aimé et si il aurait continuer a vivre malgré tout aurait-il été si doux et aimant te rends tu compte des choses que tu lui a dites lui dis-je sans aucune retenue

-oui

-j'espère qu'elle va revenir de son escapade ou je t'assassine

-moi aussi

….

Sixtina

Dans cet immense cimetière une grande stèle siège un monument en la mémoire de Quatre Raberba Winner. Je m'agenouilla devant avant d'ôter mon foulard et mes lunettes de soleil, avant de lui parler…

-Quatre je sais qu'il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue me recueillir mais tu me manquais trop dis-moi si tu m'en veux d'avoir voulu te venger par amour et si justement cet amour t'a étouffé ou empêché j'en peux plus tenshi j'ai trop besoin de toi…

Duo

-dis-moi Heero tu crois qu'on va la retrouvé ? Je commence a avoir peur qu'on soit les prochain

-je ne crois pas que ce soit son but mais quand elle aura fini c'est certain quelle ira rejoindre Quatre

-tu crois

-on devrait aller se coucher

-ok

Lukas

Toujours rien, et son Gsm était sûrement sur écoute comment faire ?Que faire ?

Quand soudain j'entendit la voiture entrer dans l'allée. Je me précipita dehors en effet c'était-elle et quand elle sorti de la voiture je ne pu m'empêché de lui sauté au coup

-j' ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas lui dis-je

-je suis là

-mais tu es folle tu aurais pu être arrêtée tu es sûre que personne ne t'as vue

-certaine, écoute on parlera demain matin mais maintenant je ne veux rien entendre

-ok

Jeudi matin

Commissariat central de police

Heero

Tout le commissariat était en effervescence. Tous voulaient retrouvé l'assassin, la dernière des Raberba Winner personne ne voulait comprendre ce qu'était son geste celui d'une mère qui venge son fils était-ce si difficile a comprendre ?

J'avoue que je ne me foulais pas car j'espérais qu'elle disparaisse pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Mais Duo ne partageait pas mon avis il voulait retrouvé celle qui avait tué Wuffy. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi Wufei ? Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs il n'avait rien fait contre Quatre. Etait-ce ce que je pensais. A un moment Quatre n'était plus vraiment lui même est-ce possible que juste avant sa relation avec Trowa, Wufei aie profité de notre ange. Non je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai rien vu ça ne peut pas être ça…A vrai dire je savais où se trouvait Sixtina mais je n'avais rien dit je ne l'avais pas abandonnée …

Sixtina

J'étais dans la chambre que m'avait prêté Lukas, mon esprit s'évadait par la fenêtre quand soudain j'aperçu la voiture d'Heero dans l'allée. Non, il fallait que je me cache …

Heero

Je m'approcha de la porte et frappa. Lukas ouvrit

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?me demanda t-il

-j'aimerais juste parler a Sixtina

-et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est ici ? me dit-il d'un air mauvais

-dit lui que c'est a propos de Quatre et Wufei…

-Lukas s'il te plaît laisse le entrer

-non je ne lui fait pas confiance

-Lukas

Je ne croyais pas qu'elle insiste autant j'entra malgré les doutes de Lukas. Sixtina était en haut de l'escalier

-je te promet que je ne te ferais pas arrêté je veux juste te parler

-de toute façon je t'attendais, tu as dit Quatre et Wufei…parles tu de ce que je pense ?

-je crois oui, explique moi…

-il y a un peu plus de Quatre ans, Quatre est arrivé chez moi en pleure, au départ il ne voulait pas en parler,…mais il a finit par m'avoué que Wufei l'avait violé il est resté des nuits sans dormir, j'ai passé des nuit a le veillé a lui dire que ça allait s'arrangé mais ça ne c'est arrangé que quand il est tombé dans les bras de Trowa, il a finalement remonté la pente puis un jour il est arrivé et m'a annoncé qu'il aimait un garçon alors que j'avais tout sacrifier pour lui pour son avenir et celui de ses enfants, il venait de me dire qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants et je ne l'ai pas accepté j'ai été injuste et quand Dorothy l'a froidement assassiné je me suis sentie tellement responsable. Heero c'est a l'ami de Quatre que je veux parler et pas au procureur, promet moi de ne pas me juger face a se qu'on pourrait appelé des aveux oublie un peu ton métier, ok ?

-oui

-j'ai tué Dorothy car je voulais qu'elle paye, elle avait tué mon frère de sang froid et la justice n'avait rien fait, j' ai tué Zechs pour son imbécillité d'avoir tout voulu et d'avoir tout détruit, Noin nous avait trahi en se joignant a Zechs, Réléna était quelqu'un d'odieux pardonne moi Heero…

-je te pardonne …

-Treize, je l'ai tué pour son envie de toujours se battre et pour ne pas avoir juger Dorothy et enfin Wufei, il avait violé mon petit ange, voilà Heero tu sais tout

-et maintenant que compte tu faire ?

-disparaître

Je me leva

-je vais partir compte sur moi je ne dirais rien

-merci Heero

-au revoir

-a dieu Heero Yuy

Je m'éloigna de la pièce et sorti de la maison me dirigeant vers la voiture. Quand soudain un coup de feu retenti. Non elle n'avait pas fait ça. Quand j'entra dans le salon, Trowa était agenouillé par terre devant un corps sans vie. Dans ma tête résonnait encore ses dernières parole « disparaître » je ne pensais pas dans ce sens là. Je posa ma main sur l'épaule de Trowa avant de m'agenouiller a ses côtés et de vérifier son pou avant que mes larmes se mettent a coulés. Des pas se firent entendre venant de l'étage et Lukas apparu a l'entrée du salon, je me releva et m'approcha

-je suis désolé Lukas dis-je sortant de la pièce et ensuite de la maison

Quelque jours plus tard….

Heero

Dans le cimetière ou Quatre avait été enterré trois ans plus tôt aujourd'hui nous enterrions sa sœur les mots du curé me transperçait le cœur. Je la voyait encore vivante souriante comme avant la mort de notre ange notre amie avait disparu comme elle le désirait tant enfin elle allait retrouvé son bien aimé petit frère et moi mon bien aimé Duo, qui avait refusé de m'accompagné. Trowa beaucoup trop ému pour parler avait refusé de faire un discours et j'avais accepté d'en faire un

-ma très chère Sixti, j'ai a présent compris tes actes comme tu me l'avais demander et je t'ai pardonné, tu…Je ne pouvais plus continuer quand soudain je senti une main sur mon épaule et quelqu'un continuer mon texte

-tu as été notre confidente et notre amie mais la mort de notre ange nous avait séparer a présent tu vas pouvoir le retrouvé et nous ne t'oublierons jamais.

Comme je l'avais senti mon Duo avait repris mon texte je pensais ne pas le voir et il finit par m'enlacer devant tout ces gens dont il avait tant peur au paravent. Sur son épitaphe il était écrit Sixtina Raberba Winner décédée le jeudi dix-huit avril 2006« pour Quatre… »

Fin 


End file.
